Stormrage
Stormrage was a black-and-white tom with a strange silver tabby tail. Description Appearance :Stormrage was a tom with sleek fur from a healthy diet that was about a medium length. His fur was also noted for being thick, providing him with warmth during the cold moons, and water resistance from his skin during the moons when he could swim. His fur was a coal-black base with a nice shine to it, framed with bright white markings on his paws, chest, muzzle, and belly. Uniquely, Stormrage had a silver tabby tail that resembled his mother. Some think that he may have been a form of chimera, but there is currently no real explanation. :Stormrage was tall and stocky, noted for being a powerful cat within SplashClan. His strength was gained through rigorous exercise, as the tom was always on his paws and a frequent swimmer. He developed broad shoulders as he grew into an adult and an equally broad chest. His ears were a little on the small size. Personality :Stormrage was die-hard member of SplashClan who rejected his SummerClan ancestry and embraced his mother's heritage. He became increasingly patriotic and loyal as he aged, but was never an arrogant cat. He was noted for being a sweety who encouraged young warriors and developed a close bond with his mate and kits. While he loved being the deputy of his clan, he loved being a father even more. :He was never the most social cat, nor was he particularly quiet. He seemed to converse whenever he felt necessary, spending more time carrying out duties. Stormrage gave off somewhat of a protective and almost possessive vibe, making him seem almost stingy. He never liked to share what he loved, nor was he the type to give up a patrol. Abilities :Stormrage was quite the swimmer. He used the rivers in his territory whenever possible to develop his skills even further. However, his hunting skills weren't as impressive as his water-combat. Stormrage would frequently rely on his larger size to outweigh his opponents and gain the upper hand over non-SplashClan cats. Unfortunately, he sucked at tree climbing due to his height. He could never quite "fit" in dense trees. Biography Roleplay (2012-2016) :Stormrage is born as Stormkit alongside his sister, Rainingkit. He comes from a horribly outlawed relationship between two deputies of two different clans: Silverwave and Stormclaw. His mother is anxious about raising her kits on her own, and the father absolutely does not care for them. However, wishing he did, she leaves Rainingkit in SummerClan with the hopes that he'll one day grow to love her. :Stormkit is apprenticed under Lichenstar, and he trains as hard as he possibly can. He's one of the larger and more popular apprentices at the time, noted for his almost foolish bravery. :Stormpaw is given the name of Stormrage as a warrior. He eventually succeeds his mother as deputy to serve under Rainstar. Shortly after the leader dies, he goes missing and is unable to take the leadership position because he is unable to be found. Instead, his mentor takes up the position as leader. :Eventually the tom returns with no real explanation for his disappearance. He remains a warrior and is very dedicated to his clan work. He later takes up Squirrelfang as a mate briefly, but the two break up without having any kittens. Stormrage later falls in love with Crystalstep, a former kittypet, and the two have a litter of kittens: Stonekit and Rainkit. :He later dies from unknown causes. Pedigree : Relationships : Quotes : Images Life Image Character Pixels Trivia *He was to be the leader of SplashClan (around July), but Whiskers left. *His name was changed to Stormfrost because his original name was "disliked", but Whiskers thinks his OG name is way better. Category:Toms